Waiting
by The American Nomad
Summary: Nejiten Oneshot It was almost a ritual. Waiting for him, every night - without fail.


**I don't own Naruto...and I know I should be working on my other stories...I just can't control my self --'**

**Neji and Tenten are about 20ish in this story...sorry for OOCness**

* * *

**Waiting**

Every night.

That's how often he cam to visit her, just after they became an official couple. Every night he would sneak into her bed and snake his arm around her slender waist, and then pull her soft, down comforter over their bodies, and relax. This was his _true_ way of relaxing contrary to the popular belief; 'The only way Neji can relax is by meditating,' because in all honesty, when Neji was 'meditating' he was daydreaming of the night, where Tenten will be held safely in his own arms. And every night, she'd wait for him. Even when she appeared to be sleeping, she was really waiting for him to sneak through her open window, and hold her in his arms. He'd always come in at different times. Sometimes even well after midnight. He'd never leave the village for more than a day mission, and he declined the offer of being the leader of the top AMBU squad, so he could sneak in and see her every night. He'd only go missions that required him to be far from Konoha when Tenten was on his squad. And even then, on a possibly fatal mission, he'd sneak into her tent, and sleep with her, even if only for a few minutes. But this time he wasn't on a mission of any sort. He just didn't show up.

A disgruntled Tenten got out of bed, slowly putting her feet down on the cold hardwood floors of her messy 1-bedroom apartment, tired from lack of any sleep since she had waited the whole night for Neji. She got up and eventually found her way to her bathroom, taking a quick hot shower, and then getting dressed in her usual clothing, brushing her teeth, and then putting her hair up in the usual odango style. Gathering her kunai holster and slipping on her shoes, conveniently located near the door, she rushed out of the apartment, making sure to lock it on the way out, and hurried toward team 13's usual training spot, hoping to see Neji. When she finally got to the open space of grass and trees, and the occasional target to practice aim that team 13 called a training area, she found no-one. Not even Lee or their former sensei, Maito Gai, for they were off on a mission. Though team 13 was no longer an official team, they still got together and trained at the same spot, at the same time, everyday, except for when they were on missions. Tenten sighed and leaned against a tree, slowly sliding down its barky surface, feeling the coarse wood through her tee-shirt against her back, landing with a soft 'thud'. She sighed, and closed her eyes, hoping to find rest, but instead found nothing but millions of thoughts, all circling in her head, all going to fast for her to comprehend. She opened her eyes with a newly found headache, and slowly got to her feet, trudging to Ichiraku, hoping to get some fuel for her empty body. A grey cloud seamed to hang above her head, and she was avoided like the plague, though she wasn't the only one. An abnormally quiet Naruto was also in a very dreary mood. His girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, had not shown up for their daily ritual 'ramen before training' and he too seemed to be emitting a dark aura. None of the Hyuuga had shown up for anything that day, not Neji, not Hinata, not Hinabi, not even the clan leader, Hisashi, no-one.

That night, Tenten went to bed early, hoping to finally find some rest. After waiting in the long line at Ichiraku, and then finding out that Naruto had eaten all of it in a fit of rage, she had gone hungry for the whole day, since Ichiraku was the only restaurant within her limited price range. She took her hair out her odango style and collapsed on to her small futon her head pounding from the ache, until her body couldn't take it anymore, and her mind reached a state of sub-consciousness. The only thing she remembered before completely blacking out was a familiar warmth wrapped around her waist.

When Tenten awoke, she still felt the warmth around her waist from last night. She drowsily opened one eye, looking down towards her stomach to see a hand, holding onto her as if it was its life source. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was, thankful that he was safe, and looked up to be met by the pure white orbs of none other than Hyuuga Neji. He smiled back at her, and planted a soft but chaste kiss on her lips, running his fingers through her tangled hair, whispering her name. "Tenten," his voice was soft like silk, her name rolling off his tongue. He quickly hugged her, surprising both of them. She looked at him eyes full of unshed tears of joy and worry, her mouth twitching to ask her question, but before she could ask hers. He asked his. "Marry me?" She gasped, and all the unshed tears flowed freely down her face. She hugged with all the strength that her energy less body would allow before letting out a shaky "Yes!" and before she could open her mouth again, her un-asked question was answered. "A branch member has to ask before getting engaged," he said, slipping a diamond ring onto her finger that he had pulled out of his pocket. "And since Hinata is engaged to that Uzumaki boy, I am now the heir to the Main branch, and I had to get my curse-mark removed." He said, taking off his headband, revealing a smooth forehead, which Tenten quickly kissed, earning another smile from Neji as he quickly finished his statement. "And now you won't have to suffer that pain either…Hyuuga Tenten"

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Not really? ...Will you tell me?**


End file.
